


Treasure hunters

by Redzik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spark!Stiles, alpha!Derek, post S3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was he kidding? That boy can find trouble even between his room's door and bed. Or how Derek got his alpha-hood back. Because really, Derek should be Alpha forever. Somewhere after 3b.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I was watching _Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole_ , when suddenly I had this image of Stiles in chains.
> 
> Derek should be an Alpha forever.
> 
> Originally posted on Fanfiction.Net. I decided to continue on yuki-eevee's request, who gave me an idea on how to go from the ending of chapter one. I have four chapters this far and maybe I'll wrote more or maybe I won't. Anyway it can end on chapter four as well as on chapter one :P
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Wolf and it's characters.

It was dark and raining and they were in the middle of the forest at some stone structure, that Derek never seen before anywhere in Beacon Hills. There were eight massive pillars forming an about teen feet radius, stone floored circle. Derek was chained to two of those pillars, his bounds laced with wolfsbane, making him unable to gather enough strength to free himself. The chains were thick and heavy, about twice the size of the ones Stiles used to restrain Scott and other wolves on full moons with. It looked like he wouldn't be able to get out of them even if he wasn't weakened by the poison, but he tried anyway. Not for himself. Derek gritted his teeth and focused on his main concern.

In the middle of the circle were two smaller pillars, where Stiles was chained as well. He was slumped on his knees, arms held above his head, bare chested and unconscious. Derek wasn't sure how long they were here, but they both were completely drenched. And if Derek got slightly chilled, then for Stiles it was certainly worse. 

There was movement to his left and he turned his head in that direction. Two figures entered the circle. A man and a woman. The man stopped a couple steps away, while the woman walked close to the boy. Derek snarled at them, straining against his bounds.  
The pair showed up at Beacon Hills as newlyweds touring the country, searching for rare things. Surprisingly, or really (who was he kidding? that boy can find trouble even between his room's door and bed) not, they set their sights on Stiles. On his Spark. His soul.

The man smirked at the werewolf, confident in the knowledge, that he was trapped and unable to do anything to help. He smirked even wider as the woman started chanting.

Derek fought against his restraints furiously, the chains digging in and wolfsbane burning his skin. He had to get out. If not, Stiles was going to-

Stiles stirred, lifting his head slightly a second before the woman shoved her hand into his chest. The boy threw his head back and _screamed_. Soul deep, blood freezing, pained scream, that echoed through the forest and possibly was heard by entire Beacon Hills.

Derek's roar of rage joined in a second later. He let the wolf take over, felt himself transform. He pulled at the chains, his muscles tense and bulging as his arms grew in size, covered in black fur. The fangs huge and sharp against his lips pulled back in a snarl. The claws thicker and even sharper, than usual. His eyes burning red, promising blood and death. The man took a step back, eyes huge in fear as Derek tugged at his chains and ripped them off. The werewolf didn't waste time, he took a swipe at the man, practically decapitating him. Less than second later he wrenched the woman off of Stiles and threw her at the pillar with all the strength he could muster. The sound of breaking bones was very satisfying. Then he turned to the boy.

Stiles stopped screaming the second the woman was off him. He was now slumped against his bounds, breathing hard. Apparently still conscious. 

Derek growled worriedly, nosing at his temple. Stiles whimpered in response. Slowly and carefully, the werewolf broke the chains holding the boy and gathered the limp body against his furry own. Stiles was icy cold to the touch and shivering badly from the cold or the trauma, Derek wasn't sure, but definitely not from fear. As if. 

“Scott will be so jealous,” Stiles whispered and smiled up at him, burying deeper into the warmth of the werewolf, fisting a handful of fur gently.

Derek rolled his eyes, griping the boy more securely and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek made the entire way to Deaton's when the thought, that the pack should be with him by now occurred to him. He thought they weren't that far in the woods, that his roar and Stiles' scream wouldn't be heard by other werewolves. Resolving to check on other members of the pack as soon as he could, he focused on getting the help for the one with him.

Stiles was curled against his chest, face buried into the fur. He fell into exhausted sleep soon after Derek started walking. He wasn't shaking anymore, but since he warmed some thanks to wolf's body heat, Derek wasn't too worried about that.

No. No, what Derek worried about was his ability to change back to human. Which wasn't happening no matter how hard and long he concentrated. Finally deciding he's wasting time, he eyed the doors to the clinic with a growl. There was no way he would fit through them in his alpha form. At least not if he was holding onto Stiles. He could howl, but that could get unwanted attention and interrupt his mate's much needed rest...

Derek blinked. What? His what?

In the end he settled on pounding lightly on the doors and wait for Deaton to come check what the noise was about.

It was a while. The druid took his sweet time in leaving his office to get to the door. He came out, holding the mountain ash and wolfsbane at the ready. Instinctively Derek took a step back, curling around Stiles protectively and growling threateningly.  
Deaton was stoic as ever.

“This territory belongs to Alpha McCall,” the druid informed. “You should leave immediately or face the consequences.”

Derek rolled his eyes and shifted slightly to show Deaton the boy in his arms. The vet tensed, his grip on the vial with wolfsbane tightening, ready to take action. The Alpha snarled in response, but backed away further. This was ridiculous. How he was supposed to communicate being like this?

“Let him go!” Deaton demanded.

Derek roared in protest.

“Derek?” Stiles' slightly slurred voice asked. The werewolf looked down at him and made a soothing noise.

“Derek?” Deaton echoed in surprise. The Alpha glared at him and growled affirmatively. The druid pocketed the vials and raised his hands non threateningly. “It's not something you see every day. Sorry. What's wrong?”

Derek walked closer for Deaton to take a better look at the boy. The vet nodded.

“Let's go inside.”

The werewolf glared at the doorway. Deaton's lips twitched.

“Change back, then,” the vet advised. Derek looked at him in meaningful silence. Deaton's eyebrows shoot up. “You can't?”

Derek nodded.

“Well, okay,” Deaton seemed to be too amused by this situation. “I'll take him and get him settled, while you... Just try not to destroy anything on your way in.”

Derek made a disgruntled noise, but put Stiles on his feet. The boy was way unsteady to stand on his own so the druid slipped next to him to help Stiles walk into the clinic. He followed them and stopped before the doorway, eying it contemplatively, figuring the best way to enter. By the time he managed to squeeze through and find them, Deaton had Stiles already in Scott's spare clothes and wrapped in a blanket. He moved to the boy, but was stopped by the towel landing right in his face.

“Oh, no, you don't,” Deaton scolded, as the Alpha clawed the towel away from him. “I just got him dry. You can do your overprotective hovering after you're not dripping water everywhere.”

Derek bared his teeth at him in silent snarl, but took the towel and started to dry himself out. 

Or tried to. Because of the claws he couldn't get a right grip on the towel and maneuver it the way he wanted. After a minute he ended up extremely annoyed, with a ridiculously ruffled fur, shreds of the towel and still dripping wet.

“Okay, I didn't think this through,” Deaton admitted in amusement, reaching for the next towel.

Stiles snorted and snatched it from him. He flipped it sharply and looked at Derek.

“Come here,” the boy requested quietly.

The werewolf went, maybe even a little too eagerly. He leaned in, so Stiles could start with his head.

“You're so big,” Stiles murmured, toweling him gently. “Maybe even bigger than Peter. About half your normal size more.”

Derek grunted in acknowledgement and leaned into the touch as Stiles started scratching behind his ear.

“You like that, huh?” the boy breathed. Derek glared and Stiles grinned, getting back to work, “So cool, man. Can you go full wolf too?”

Derek shrugged and looked between Deaton and Stiles a few times pointedly.

The vet took the hint.

“So, can you tell me what happened?”

Stiles' grip on the Alpha tightened for a second and Derek shifted closer in response.

“I don't remember much,” Stiles said slowly, unsure. “There were two of them. They were some kind of collectors and wanted my Spark. They ambushed me. Next thing I knew was the woman reaching into my chest. And it hurt. Really badly. And Derek roared. Like very loudly. And then he was all Alpha and fucking warm. Thanks, by the way,” the boy addressed Derek.

“Derek was just in the area?” Deaton asked. The werewolf shook his head. 

“You were caught too?” the vet guessed. Derek nodded.

Stiles frowned, “Why would they need Derek?”

Deaton contemplated that for a minute, “Removing a Spark, especially as powerful as yours can be very dangerous. It would lash out in defense. But if there was someone close by, someone you trusted and wouldn't hurt even on instinctive level, it would ensure your Spark wouldn't fight back.”

“Oh,” Stiles mumbled. Derek hunched guiltily.

“No,” Deaton shook his head. “You have to understand it's not something, that can be controlled. In any way. It's pure, primal instinct.”

“Yeah, Derek,” the boy tugged at the fur lightly. “It's not your fault.”

Derek sighed. Then he remembered about the rest of the pack. He mimicked the phone and howl. The humans stared at him strangely. Finally Stiles caught on.

“The pack,” he said, turning to Deaton. “Derek howled. They should be looking for us. I need to call Scott. And dad.”

The druid shook his head even as he pulled his phone and handed it to Stiles, “Chances are, since they knew werewolves are in the area, they put a spell, so your yells wouldn't be heard by anyone.”

“It won't hurt to check,” the boy shrugged. “Hey, Scott, what's up? No, I'm fine... I'm at Deaton's with Derek... No, it's fine... I'm just checking. You didn't hear anyone howl? No? Okay... No, nothing's wrong... No, you don't need to tell my dad... He has night shift tonight, there is no need to worry him... Scott, we're fine... Okay, 'night.” After making a short call to the Sheriff, Stiles handed the phone back. “So what now? Why Derek is still in Alpha form?”

The werewolf huffed.

Deaton suppressed a smile, “He can't change back to human until he mates.”

Derek almost choked on his tongue. He needs to mate?!

“Mates?” Stiles repeated slowly. “You mean... sex?”

“Yes,” the druid turned his back to them and started cleaning. “So get on with it and put us out of our misery of dealing with both of you pinning for each other.”

“What?” Stiles asked, wide eyed. Derek wholeheartedly supported that statement.

“Stay away from magically charged places for a few days, Stiles,” Deaton moved to the door. “Your Spark needs some time to settle back. And clean after you're done and lock the door. Good night.”

“What?” Stiles gaped after him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had to be a bizarre dream. It had to be. Stiles silently counted his fingers. Five times. Okay, not a dream. So Derek really had to have sex to change back to human. Great. He glanced at the werewolf pacing on the other side of the room. He looked distressed.

“I'm sure we can find someone else for you to... mate,” the boy tried to soothe. “If you don't want...”

Derek stilled and glared at him.

“What?”

The Alpha growled and went back to pacing. Stiles shrugged. There wasn't much he could do anyway, so he focused on taking apart Deaton's words and their implication.

He knew his acquaintance with Derek was more friendly than it used to be. But the possibility of it being something more? Maybe it wasn't as far fetched idea as he originally thought, and he thought about it once or twice. Even the Nogitsune avoided Derek for some reason. The only time it actually went to him it wanted protection. Despite not having control of his body, Stiles felt safe then. The Nogitsune was calmer too. A fact it viciously resented. So, what if Derek returned his affection? Could they have something? Or it would be a one time thing after which they start to hate each other?

Something nudged his shoulder and Stiles blinked rapidly, coming back to the present. He looked up at Derek, who was staring at him worriedly. The werewolf was close enough, that the boy could feel the warmth of his body and he realized he was shivering. Without really thinking about it Stiles took a step forward and buried himself in the black, still slightly damp fur. Derek stiffened for a few seconds, then relaxed and curled around the boy. Stiles made a pleased noise in the back of his throat. Was Derek always so warm?

“You know,” the boy started, when he was toasty enough, running his fingers through the fur on Derek's back gently. “I wouldn't be opposed of mating with you.”

The Alpha pushed him away carefully, just enough to stare at him seriously.

“Mating. It's not just the sex, is it?” Stiles waited for confirmation from Derek before continuing, “It's about finding the one person to trust and love and... Huh,” he paused, squinting at Derek suspiciously. “It's about that whole mating for life, finding that perfect person, soulmates.”

The Alpha nodded and bumped their foreheads gently.

“And Deaton said...” Stiles waved his hand between them. “We're mates?”

Derek nodded again.

“Huh,” Stiles contemplated that for a minute. “I think it's working already, because I don't know from where I get all that conclusions. I mean sure, I read about it when I researched werewolves, but it's more instinctual.”

Derek snorted and walked away to raid the cabinets, grumbling.

“Yeah, or my magic,” Stiles grinned at the stunned look he received. “See? Working.”

Derek snarled and Stiles laughed.

“I meant it, you know,” the boy said seriously after a moment. “We can do it or find you someone else.” 

The werewolf stopped what he was doing and threw Stiles a look. His gaze intense and charged with something new, making Stiles shiver.

“You,” the teen licked his lips and watched as the Alpha's eyes darkened as they traced the motion, “want it to be me.”

Derek made a weird noise between whine and a growl and moved closer to Stiles. He stilled just before the boy and looked down at him, waiting.

“Yes,” Stiles breathed, reaching for him. “I want this. I want you.”

Derek was on him in an instant. Stiles went down, pliant and warm all over. What was up with the warmth anyway? He'll need to ask Derek about it later. For now he had better things to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It's the last chapter. More may be coming someday.

Stiles woke up with a slight trouble to draw a breath, but he was so pleasantly warm and content, he didn't care much. He was lying on his stomach on a pile of blankets they managed to find in the clinic. On top of him lay Derek, human again, if all the skin to skin contact and the decidedly human arm resting near his head were any indication. And he still was buried deep in Stiles.  
The teen sighed contently and tried to go back to sleep. But there was some shuffling and suddenly Scott appeared in the doorway. They stared at each other, wide eyed, for a second. Then Scott's brain apparently caught up with his vision and he jumped back out of the room.

“Oh, my God! Ew!” the young werewolf wailed. “My eyes! My brain!”

Stiles felt Derek huff a laugh.

“You fucker!” Stiles hissed. “You knew he was here. You could- fuuuuck,” he ended his rant in a long throaty moan.

Derek smirked into his neck, as he thrust again, eliciting another moan; that bastard.

“Oh my God, stop!” Scott screamed hysterically. “Stop! Out! Out! Get out! I have to prepare the surgery for Deaton before school! Which is in half an hour, Stiles! Oh my God! Get out, both of you!”

Derek shook in silent laughter but pulled away from Stiles. Stiles winced as he slipped out of him, suddenly feeling sore and so, so empty. He grumbled unhappily and lifted himself up to look around for some clothes, only for his gaze to land on the shredded material of something that he believed was once Scott's shirt.   
A quick glance around revealed, that Scott's pants weren't faring much better. His own were too muddy to even contemplate wearing them. He glared at Derek who just shrugged sheepishly.

“You just couldn't wait one minute, could you?” Stiles sighed, flopping back down.

“Are you dressed already?” Scott asked tentatively, in a tone of voice that suggested he was deeply traumatized by finding his friends in a compromising position at his work place.

“Nope,” Stiles replied, watching as Derek wrapped himself in a couple of blankets. “Don't have any clothes to wear.” Because, now that he was thinking about it, Derek's clothes were practically non existent since the moment he changed into the Alpha.

“Wha-What?” Scott squeaked faintly.

“Everything is torn to shreds,” Stiles followed Derek's example and pulled one of the blankets around himself tightly. “Or missing. I liked those shirts, dammit!”

“I have spare clothes here, I can lend you-” Scott started.

“Yeah, Derek owes you a new ones,” Stiles grinned at the death glare he received from the older werewolf. “What? You could have wait for me to get them off.”

“TMI! TMI!” Scott shrieked. “Oh my God!”

“Can you go to my home and bring me something to wear?” Stiles requested. “And for Derek?” He rounded on the renewed Alpha, ”How come you didn't say a word yet? Not even a growl! Is that another side effect of you changing?”

“What?” Scott poked his head into the room, suddenly curious. “What are you talking about?”

Derek was about to answer, but Stiles started talking not letting him make a sound, even if he was the one who pointed to the older werewolf that he hadn't talked yet. 

“He went all Alpha werewolf last night on the couple, that showed in town a couple of days ago. It was awesome!”

“Alpha?” Scott blinked at Derek and sniffed slightly. He immediately grimaced, “Ew! You stink! Oh my God! I can't! I'm going to get you some clothes. Clean this mess, air the room and hide somewhere until I'm back.” He started walking to the front door, muttering, “I need to warn dr Deaton.”

“Deaton knows!” Derek shouted after him with a smirk. "He made us do it!"

“OH MY GOD! EW!!! I HATE YOU!”


End file.
